Forum:Superhero Awards Nominees
UPDATE:AWARD NOW GIVEN AT APRIL 20 This Page is for the people who have been nominated for the awards. Feel free to have your own opinion. If you think someone else should be nominated as well, say so in the comments. Whoever is nominated the most will be the winner. If there is a tie, then the three administrators will choose.If 3 or more people disagree with a selection, they will not be nominated.At least when 3 people agreed it will stay nominated but if 3 people disagree it will be out.When there are 3 People nominated we will make a poll and nominated people cannot change.After it is done we proceed to the next award.And after all awards are done will give out the awards at April 20. Best story maker! So far, two people have been nominated. Nominated people: Sebapon.'''Nominated by Spongefan2. So far on 3 votes. '''Ironstar. Nominated by Rah Gashapon. So far on 2 votes. Comments Do you agree with Spongefan? Is Sebapon the greatest story maker? Or is Ironstar? If you agree/disagree, or think someone else is the best, say so below. *I don't understand, how can Patagod be nominated as best "story maker" if he is yet to write one? I believe that Sebapon should be the one receiving this award for his "To Earthend" Series. *I agree, the story that I have enjoyed most on the wiki has been Sebapon's "To Earthend" story. Lord Cyru 17:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) *I have got to say that Ironstar's story "Zigotons Battle the Karmens" has always been my favourite. I vote for Ironstar. Haven't seen it yet? Read it here: http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ironstar/Patapon_Fan_Fiction_Here! *Guys I am nominated for best blog making not story making!!!! Some one should edit this please! Here is my blog http://p3shuc.blogspot.com User:Patagod *Patagod, this category is for best story maker, not for best blog maker. And don't fiddle with the non-commenting area, or you will be eliminated. I don't know what Spongefan told you, but other websites don't count for a Wikian contest. P.S. use your signature. Just type in 4 tildes.(~) *Just so you know, not every category has been written down yet, just some spoilers. So don't lose all hope on winning a prize.(In other words; There will be a blog category blogs mostly, but your website was selected I just didn't want too give it away yet) *Wow i just finished reading your story but i am so sorry sebapon there was infact nothing that is NOT entertaining at all!!!!!! i vote for sebapon! sorry iron star *Ironstar awsome he is the creator of the fan fic.And Guys check my story its funny and entertaining! .amm guys is this going to take for ever or something or does there have to be a certain amount of votes? If not I think we can foooooshhh move on lol! Best blog. This category was originally going to be a surprise, but the surprise got ruined. You must have a blog in order to get this prize. User blogs will be the main nominations, but if you think you have another type of page that you think is special enough, then you may feel free put it here as well. Nominated No-one will be placed for voting yet, so get your blogs prepared! Comments As the category is not yet ready, no comments can be added yet. Any comment added will be removed. Coming Soon! Favourite Administrator! Best editing User! Most trustworthy User!